Cleansing of the Imperium's Bane
Cleansing of the Imperium's Bane was a Space Hulk Purge that resulted with the combined might of 4 chapters, aided by The Crescent Elites, taking control of the Space Hulk named Imperium's Bane. The main reason behind this campaign was a map, which was rumored to carry information detailing clues about each artifact Vulkan had left to test his chapter and Vulkan's whereabouts. Called "The Map of Vulkan", it was later uncovered that the map was made and left behind by one of the corrupt Pyre Guard that served under primarch Vulkan himself, who was corrupted due to the fact that he believed Vulkan's test was inessential. History Prelude The entire campaign started because of the appearance of a Space Hulk named "Imperium's Bane" on the Elysian System. Having no knowledge of this Space Hulk and it's treasures, Turquoise Protectors quickly mobilized a small strike team from the 10th scout company to analyze the Imperium's Bane. Only a record was able to reach Elysia, the last scout reporting about their find of the "Map of Vulkan", a working engine system inside the Space Hulk and the Chaos Marines inside that planned to crash the Space Hulk onto Elysia. After investigating this record Turquoise Protectors immediately mobilized all of their chapter and immediately sent word to their allied chapters Wardens Cosmic and Salamanders. Alliance of the Four When the word reached Wardens Cosmic, they mobilized their entire chapter. However, Salamanders were stretched thin and unable to send aid, even though these news were of great importance to them. On the other hand, two other chapters caught note of this message. The first one was Green Wolves, whom were chasing the Chaos Lord Pugnator, who entered the Imperium's Bane. The second was the Blazing Warriors whom Salamanders contacted as they were their closest successor chapter that could reach the Space Hulk in time. As the Wardens Cosmic arrived, the other 2 chapters had already joined Turquoise Protectors, and were waiting for the Wardens Cosmic whose fleet was slowed because of the psychic assault of another being who had also arrived on the scene. A being of greater power and might than any Space Marine. After the arrival of Wardens Cosmic, the four chapter masters agreed to unify their forces under one assault team to achieve their objectives which ultimately resulted with the Imperium acquiring a Space Hulk. The First Assault A plan was made while the Wardens Cosmic were stuck in the warp. The plan was finished with the assignation of the Wardens Cosmic. According to the plan, Wardens Cosmic would lead an assault alongside 4th Marauder company of Turquoise Protectors, while the Green Wolves follow their backs and secure the advanced positions. Blazing Warriors would utilize their flamethrowers to assault locations where other weaponry would prove useless and also secure the advanced positions by destroying the possible hiding locations of the enemy. Turquoise Protectors would coordinate the assault and secure critical locations like the engine room and the medical areas. The battle had begun to save Elysia. Wardens Cosmic successfully secured the landing zone and immediately started the assault to destroy the enemies of Man. The first phase was completed successfully. However, before the remaining forces land, an unknown energy field surrounded the Space Hulk and trapped the assault force inside. At that very moment, Thousand Sons and Emperor's Children made their official appearance on the Imperium's Bane as Thousand Sons sorcerers powered the barrier while the noise marines ferociously attacked the assault team. Led by Chaos Lord Pugnator, Death Guard forces also utilized the Nurgle's Rot on the bulk of the genestealer horde, which was at the main bridge. The result was a chaotic genestealer army ready to serve the will of Pugnator. The forces left outside desperately bombarded the barrier but it was to no use. It seemed very likely that the force inside would be obliterated. The librarians tried desperately to deactivate the barrier, however, a great psychic energy destroyed their entire hopes as they all knew who was that psychic presence. The Cyclops had revealed himself. The Crescent Fleet Appears The arrival of the Space Hulk was received by Lune Crackham and he was already en route to Elysia with a rag-tag fleet he had assembled, called the "Crescent Fleet". The fleet was captained by Captain Draconus and belonged to an unknown rogue trader. This particular person is not known by many but his influence spans all over the Imperium and yet he is a coordinator, managing assets and fleets instead of fighting on the front lines. A great ally of Lune Crackham, he has gone to great lengths to maintain his anonymity and made sure that his identity was unkown to him. Arriving at the scene just as the trap was closed, Lune's arrival surprised the Cyclops. Immediately feeling his presence, Magnus decided to learn this new enemy. Attacking Lune's mind he was deeply puzzled to see that Lune actually resisted the psychic assaults of Magnus. Busy maintaining the barrier and coordinating his sorcerers, Magnus realized that he was unable to seize Lune's mind as long as he focused on the colossal barrier that shielded an entire space hulk. Realizing that he had underestimated the mortal, Magnus yet craved for more. Glimpses of information he saw while he was infiltrating Lune's mind showed him the greatest weakness of his adversary. Miri, without a single word, fell to the ground, having fallen to Magnus' influence right after the Cyclops seized her mind. Magnus searched the Mind of the great Apothecary and learned all he could about the Acting Commander. Deeply intrigued by Lune's survival from "The Artifact", Magnus decided to use a different strategy and finally came to the conclusion that it was best to imprison the Acting Commander and acquire the knowledge he wanted by any means necessary. Lowering the barrier he had placed, Magnus was planning to lure the Crackham siblings into his hands. While he ordered the Death Guard and Emperor's Children to exterminate the arriving Space Marines, He and his Thousand Sons would sabotage the so called "map" and capture Lune Crackham. Minutes after their arrival, The Crescent Elites were immediately added to the assault plan. Their fleet would prevent the enemy from escaping while their forces would ensure the security of the captured areas as the Space marines were bound to advance until the space hulk was wiped clean. The Second Assault The remaining forces regrouped at the breach zone and were notified of the new plan and the second advance began. The assault team, renamed as the "Spearhead" continued their push while the securing unit, named "Hilt" cleaned the positions behind and opened blocked ways for the Spearhead to progress. The Blazing Warriors team, called "Fire Bringer" also burned down small corridors, enemies hidden in inaccessible areas and possible hiding locations. Turquoise Protectors, renaming their team "The Brain", also set up a command center and Kür-Shad assigned one Brother-Protector to every squad in order to better coordinate the attack. The Crescent Elites quickly secured and made a watch schedule to defend the positions better. A shell also discovered a secret arms depot and the 2nd Termination Company successfully secured the path to it. The shell also discovered a lot of pre-heresy heavy armor in the depot and were granted the right to wear them by Lune Crackham. The shell was renamed "Lune's Bodyguard" and tasked with guarding Lune Crackham and the command squad of The Crescent Elites. This shell was completely wiped out during the conflict. Lune Crackham's Suicide Mission The war was progressing as the leaders of the Quadruple Alliance continued leading the war. However, Magnus was gaining ground on Lune's mind, forcing him to go to the main bridge and thus, into the hands of the Thousand Sons. Lune was a mere mortal compared to Magnus, yet progress was slower than he planned. This remarkable mortal was making Magnus pay for every inch of ground he was seizing in his mind, delaying both the process and turning the war into a campaign of attrition. Magnus finally decided that his psychic aura was not enough. He realized that the mortal needed a reason to arrive at the bridge. Then, he decided to manipulate those around him instead, to cause mass confusion and make the Quadruple Alliance agree to assault the main bridge. His brilliant strategy worked, causing mass paranoia among both the Crescent Elites and Space Marine Librarians. The leaders finally agreed on a daring strategy: The force would be split in half and while a part would secure the engine room, stopping the course of the Space Hulk in the process while the bulk of the attackers would secure a path to the main bridge and detonate it with explosives. Lune, however, specifically ordered Miri to be kept under tight guard and be transferred to the fleet in orbit if needed. He tasked the Lune's Bodyguard for this critical mission and departed with the main force. Miri was angry about Lune's decision but his brother sure knew how to convince people. She decided to channel her hatred to her work instead, and immediately headed towards the wounded soldiers so that she could be of use. The second attack force successfully captured the engine room, but reported that the forces of chaos had already abandoned the location and transferred the control of the engines to the main bridge instead. The scouts Lune sent also reported that the map was taken to the main bridge. The attackers couldn't delay as they both risked the destruction of the map and destruction of Elysia. Rushing to the main bridge, Magnus' laughter could be heard in Lune's ears. Endgame ... Aftermath ... The Repairs ... Assistance From Salamanders ... Trivia * "One dies, a thousand rises!" is a famous quote used by the Turkish Armed Forces. * ... Category:History